Drawings And Bees
by lucifurs
Summary: A roleplay of mine a friend that I turned into a story. Includes some Honey x OC ! Not too much however, it's an incomplete story. Rated T just to be safe- I haven't read my own story in a while. Incomplete and might not ever be finished. Sorry!


**-Never to be finished! Just posting so if anyone wants to read it, they can. I made this story from a role-play me and an old friend did.-**

* * *

 **Info:**

Surname: Kitsamatsu - North Pine

Personal Name: Momiji - japanese maple tree

Often referred to as Kitsa (for those of younger age, Kitsa-senpai) Kitsa-chan as well. She prefers people call her by her first name, though.

Height- 5"

Momiji is quite shy, but she can be very loud and sassy if you really get to know her. She l

Yukimura Sakura

Height- 5"5'

Very proper, tends to show little emotion except around friends, very calm, not easily disturbed. She is very caring and protective of Momiji, her best friend.

Her voice is high, like bells, but never squeaky

She always wears Kimonos, any color but usually a light pink with cherry blossom pattern sewn onto it

Shoulder length, curly, shiny brown hair

Purple-pink eyes

She was raised to be royalty, though her family is only distantly related to royalty. Her parents are strict, but loving too. They have tutors give her lessons about etiquette, and they don't let her date. They prefer if she actually doesn't have any male friends, which is fine with Sakura since she's only really friends with Momiji. Sakura was raised to always be perfect, and though she can be very friendly with people and could easily make friends, her royal ancestry sets her apart. People avoid her, and if they don't they tend to lie and pretend. Momiji is her only soft spot, and if someone crosses one of them they cross the other as well.

* * *

People stare at me as I walk through the halls. I don't belong here. It doesn't help that I'm not wearing the school uniform, either. But I wouldn't be caught dead in that yellow, puffy monstrosity of a dress. A dress, too! I wouldn't wear a dress either. Walking through these halls, all I want to do is go into a bathroom and hide there for the day. I've just moved to the area, and of course being rich.

My best friend, Sakura, was in front of me, leading the way to the classroom. She wasn't all that "fitting" to the place either, she was wearing a kimono. The kimono was a lovely purple color with pink flowers patterned on it. On the other hand, I'm wearing a black t-shirt with rib designs and some skinny jeans. Both have "rip" patterns on them. Around my neck was my favorite pair of black and blue headphones, the wire hanging loosely down to my jean pocket which held my phone.

It's pretty easy to say I don't belong in this school at all; the way I was dressed was probably considered a disgrace. After all, Ouran High School was a school for the "proper and rich". Sakura seemed to fit in much more than I did, even with her kimono. She was very proper- as her upbringing was very strict. Mine was more of a "do-whatever-you-want" upbringing. My parents were always busy when I was younger, so I never saw them.

My uncle, who had recently married into the family, usually takes care of me, although he doesn't seem to care much about me. Not that I blame him- his wife died just two years after they married, but he stayed in the family all the same.

We just moved to the area, and into the home of the Yukimura's. Which is Sakura's home. My parent's company, Tora-Gemu( "Tiger Games" ), is one that mainly designs games and sells other gaming products, is not a very known or great company, but because of the royalty passed down into the family we are also relatives of Sakura's family. This is why we moved here, and secretly I think my parents wanted me to hang out with someone more. They may not have really taken care of me, but they do keep tabs on me. Which means they know I barely talk to anyone.

Something they don't seem to keep tabs on are how my uncle treats me… of course, he's probably the one to tell them what's going on but still. I keep trying to tell myself he's just hurting, he doesn't realize what he says but he always says hurtful things, even after four years of his wife's death. Sakura told me I shouldn't be treated like that, after seeing me slapped to the ground yesterday. It's happened before, I had thought it might have been a normal thing.

A tap on my shoulder brings me back to reality from my thoughts, and I glance over to see Sakura gesturing for me to sit down. I smile back shyly, a little embarrassed that I'd probably been standing there like an idiot. I don't remember entering the 1-A classroom, but I'm guessing I was too in thought. I heard a little bit of laughter, but I didn't think anything of it, and mindlessly wrote down notes during the class, with the occasional drawing or two.

I was relieved when classes were over, picking up my bag and quickly following Sakura out of the classroom. It was time for lunch, but being new to the school I had no idea where to head. Sakura seemed to know, though, so I just followed her silently. As we entered, I took my seat at what looked to be the only table that had no one at it, sitting closest to the wall and watching the line for Sakura to get back.

After a few minutes, I had gotten bored so I pulled out a sketch pad out of my bag, along with a pencil, placing it onto the lunch table. Then I pulled out my phone and switched on my music, pulling the headphones on and started to sketch a person on the paper. I kept one side of the headphones off of my ear, though, so I could hear when Sakura came back. Or maybe just to listen to the girls behind me gossip. I heard something about boys in a club- 7 of them. I started sketching 6 other people on my paper, without realizing it.

"What are you drawing, Miji-chan?" Sakura's voice made me jump a little, and I glanced to my right to see her setting her stuff down next to me and looking over at me. "O-oh um.." I glanced at the paper. There were 7 boys on the paper, sure enough they had similar looks to the ones the girls behind us were still talking about. "I think I was drawing something those girls were talking about." I responded after a moment of thinking, and glanced at the table behind us. "These girls are pretty crazy about boys in a 'host club' at this school."

Shrugging, I continued to draw, listening to Sakura as she began to speak. "They look pretty good. Your drawings are always very beautiful. Hey," She pointed a finger at two twins I'd drawn, "Those two look like the twins in our class. Do you think they might be part of that club?" Shrugging, I listened a little more to the gossip, Sakura seemed to be as well because she pulled a questioning look at them. "If I did not know any better, I would say these girls do not have a brain," she told me before returning to her plate to eat whatever she had ordered.

I continued to sketch until I had their basic forms, I heard the girls behind us quiet down, a few gasps but other than that, they had quieted. Glancing at Sakura, I looked back, curious. What I didn't expect was two boys behind me, looking at my drawing. "Why are they looking at her? She's so lucky!" I heard a few excited whispers, and stared in a bit of shock for a moment. The two were the twins from class- the ones I had drawn on the paper as well. What were they doing looking at my drawing? I quickly grabbed my sketch book , holding it to my chest protectively.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Sakura spoke first, as she mostly always did. The twins smirked, "We just wanted to see what you were drawing," They replied in unison. "You seemed to be drawing the host club. How do you know of us if you've just moved here?" I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped myself. Don't speak, they'll just make fun of you. Don't speak. Don't speak.

"What's wrong? Why don't you tell us how you know?" The one on the right spoke first, then the left spoke. "Are you some fangirls from far-away? Hmm?" I was getting a little uncomfortable, and glanced at Sakura for some help. She realized this as well. "Neither of us would ever fall in love so easily for the likes of you," She retorted, "From what we've heard, it seems all the girls in this school are falling head over heels for you boys." The twins grinned and shrugged. "We can't help it if we're hot," They said in unison. What's with them and being so in sync? How do they even manage to do that?

"Anyways, why don't you come to the host club in music room 3 after school," Righty spoke again, followed by Lefty again. "Everyone wants to welcome you to Ouran." They didn't give us a chance to reply, instead they disappeared into the crowd of girls behind them. Shaking my head, I put my notebook back on the table, flipping to a different page. Sakura looked at me, "Those two were very bothersome." Silence consumed the space around us, until lunch ended and I gained the courage to speak again. "Should we go to music room 3 later?" Sakura gave me one of those "What's wrong with you?" looks. "Why would we go there? It's nothing but a group of narcissistic boys who lead girls on for their own selfish entertainment." "Yeah, but…," I started, but trailed off as we entered the classroom again and sat down. I decided it was better to listen to her, she probably knew better than I did.

The rest of the day was just as boring, seemingly the only difference was that the twins kept glancing at us from where they were sitting. As soon as classes were over, those two came straight over to us. "Come with us," They grinned at us. "Why should we?" Sakura's voice was laced with irritation at this point. "Give us a good reason- we don't even know who you are." "Well, we're the Hitachiin twins!" At first, they spoke together before Righty spoke again."I'm Hikaru," Lefty spoke now, "And I'm Kaoru." "We ask for you to come with us because Tono wants to speak with you." Sakura raised an eyebrow, and questioned, "Tono?" "Yes, he's the king of the club."

Sakura stared at the two for a moment before sighing. "Fine, if we must." I was little surprised by Sakura's agreement with them, since she didn't seem to want to follow. "Alright! Let's go!" As if planned, they both grabbed our hands and started to pull us along, out of the room and down the hall, towards Music Room 3. Almost immediately, Sakura pulled her hand away, and I'm guessing she got more annoyed than before. I didn't pull my hand away, and just went along with it as they basically dragged me down the hall. When we reached the Music Room, they threw open the doors and rose petals were whipped into our faces. "Welcome."

A tall blonde guy rushed up to me, "Wonderful! You brought her!" His voice was loud and dramatic. "Who are they?" A childish voice questioned from a just as childish looking boy- who was perched on top of a very tall guy as well. "They are Sakura Yukimura and Momiji Kitsamatsu. They are new to the school, and are never seen without each other. They both descend from royalty. They don't normally socialize with many people, so all they have are each other and are always alone." I saw the twins glance at each other, but the dramatic blonde spoke more."Dears, I'm Tamaki Souh. That's Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, we call him Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka, we call him Mori. You've already met the twins, and that is Haruhi Fujioka." He listed off the names fairly quickly, and pointed to each of them.

"Princess, I'd love for you to take a request," His question surprised me as he got close to my face and offered me a rose. I backed up and anime sweat dropped, and managed to stutter out a few words. "A-a request?" "Yes, a request! I've heard that you are amazing at drawing, please could you draw something for me?" The twins interrupted him before he could say anymore, by holding up my sketchbook, which made me alarmed. When did they grab that?! "She is, check it!" They held it in the air, showing off the drawing from lunch. Heat rose into my cheeks, embarrassed. They probably looked through my drawings, they might know! Quickly, I go up to them, reaching up in an attempt to grab my sketchbook. "H-Hey! Give that back! How did you even get that from me?!" I didn't manage to grab it, darn being short! They just held it higher, and I couldn't reach it.

I heard some mutters from behind me about the drawing. "That's really good!"

"That is pretty amazing."

"That's such a cute drawing! It'd be cuter if there was cake!"

After a few more moments of my struggling, Sakura strided over to the twins and grabbed my sketchbook out of their hands. They looked surprised at her sudden movements, and seemed to be in shock for a moment after she handed me my sketchbook and stood close to me protectively. "If we are finished here… may we go?" Sakura seemed to be pretty angry. "I'm terribly sorry for taking up your time, princess." Tamaki bowed his head to her and then turned back to me.

"Could you please draw all of the hosts together on a couch, drinking commoner's coffee?" I stuttered a reply, "U-uh.." I searched for words to say. These people were so weird, and I didn't know how to respond to them. Kyoya, glanced up from his notebook as he was writing. "We can pay you 7,000 yen for your troubles." It took me a second to reply to such a payment. "Y-you don't have to pay…. I-I can draw it… J-just give me….a week.. to draw it." I finally finished from my stuttering. I hated to be the center of attention. They just kept staring at me. It was uncomfortable. "Oh thank you so much dear princess!" Tamaki boomed out happily. Suddenly, Honey's happy face was in front of me. "Do you want to have some cake with me? We have all kinds!"

Sakura interrupted him before he could say anymore. She nudged me lightly, "Let's go." She turned and walked out quickly, and I stood there for a moment before following. I looked back and mouthed "Sorry." before rushing out after her.

As I caught up to her, I gained some courage to speak. "Jeez, Sakura… We could have at least had some cake with him. You didn't even answer…" Sakura gave me a look, and I frowned slightly. "You can go back, if you wish. I prefer to be away from them." "I'm not going to go back. I don't go anywhere without you… They were pretty interesting though. A bunch of goof-balls…" I muttered in reply. "They were vexatious and infantile," She replied coldly. "They weren't that bad, and we do need friends… Plus we have to go back eventually. I agreed to drawing that the scene for them…" My voice grew quieter. Even if they were pretty weird, I liked them.

"I am fine with having just you as my friend, 'Miji. I'd prefer having just you over having people just pretending. Her voice and face grew soft, she probably didn't like that I frowned. Why did she just assume they were pretending? Sure, I'd had doubts myself but… "…How do you know they were pretending?" As soon as I'd said that, she looked away. "I don't." She replied. "But I don't want to find out if they are. I've had that happen enough." Before I could think, I spoke. "But it didn't happen with me," I wanted to take those words back. I shouldn't have said that. She turned away from me. "Do as you wish," She said coldly. I almost wanted to cry. Why couldn't she accept them? The twins, at least, they seemed to be friendly enough. Why was she being so cold to me? My voice kept growing quieter as I spoke more. "I'm sorry…. I just… I don't mean to make you angry, they just… they seem different from the people before. And you know I am not one to trust easily, but… I just have this feeling." She turned back to me, looking down at me.

Something in her eyes softened, and she finally spoke. "…Maybe you are right." She smiled slightly. "We'll see." I smiled back. "D-Does that mean we can go there tomorrow? I feel really bad for not answering Honey," My voice was shaky with uncertainty. Sakura sighed. "I guess."

While we were talking, we had made it to the ride home. we both got in, and Sakura just stared out the window the whole ride home. As we'd arrived to our home, I grew more and more shaky. "…. 'K-Kura-chan," I whispered and grabbed onto her sleeve lightly before she could get out. "Please, carry me in. Say that I fell asleep. Please." I begged. I didn't want to see my uncle. He would yell at me for not wearing the uniform, probably slap me again. Sakura raised an eyebrow at me, and replied. "…Miji-chan, do you really think I am strong enough to carry you?" Shock ran through my body- I'd forgotten she's not strong. "I- sorry. I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I'll just go around the back." I pushed past her, but I saw my uncle standing out in front of the house, smiling. I froze in my spot after I stepped out of the car. Sakura stepped out and shut the car door gently behind her, she didn't seem to notice just how terrified I was.

"Welcome back." His voice was warm, but I could tell he was disappointed. "Oh, did you not wear your uniforms?" I could feel the tears forming. That was it. I'm going to get beaten again tonight. I might just be overreacting… That's it. I'm overreacting. It's okay not to wear the uniform. I hope. I couldn't bring myself to make words, so without thinking I just rushed behind the side of the house, running over to where my window is on the second floor. I looked up, and turned to the tree next to the house. I began to climb. It was fairly easy, I'd been climbing trees since I was little. I jumped easily into the open window of my room, and quietly closed the window.

Almost immediately I heard some stomps up to the door and I felt terrified. "Momiji, dear." His voice sounded as he opened the door, closed the door and walked up to me. "Why didn't you wear your uniform? Why didn't you answer me? For that you will be punished." I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could say anything something hard smacked across my cheek and I fell to the ground. "Don't talk back to me." I didn't make any move to get up, just curled up on the ground. "I'm sorry" I whispered this, tears streaming down and I held a hand to my stinging cheek. He kicked me in my back, once.. twice, three times. Then he left the room without another word.

"I'm sorry…" I continued to say this, I was so scared and hurting. I laid my head down on the floor, and closed my eyes, crying.

The next day I woke up with my back aching. Probably from the floor. I got up, quickly getting ready for school. I could still feel the sting on my cheek. As I came out , I walked downstairs to see Sakura silently eating food. I nodded to her, trying to keep my gaze at the floor. Don't show disrespect, you'll get punished. "It's time to go," I barely recognized it as my own voice when I spoke, it was very quiet. Sakura looked at me, and I saw surprise flash over her eyes. It was probably from seeing the red mark that was still on my face. I didn't care, I didn't say anything. It was my fault, anyways. Even so, I'm not wearing the uniform…

We arrived at school fairly quickly with a very quiet car ride there, and when we entered the classroom I saw Haruhi, and the twins sitting together talking. I brightened up a little, and followed Sakura to our seats. I placed down my bag, and hesitantly walked over to them. If I am to do the drawing they forced onto me, I'm going to have to get a good look at their personalities. At least then I know how to draw them.

"H-hey…" I hesitantly and quietly got their attention. "Oh, it's you." "Hey," The twins greeted me immediately. Haruhi just nodded. I felt myself getting more nervous by the second, and I felt heat rising to my face, as I finally got my words out. "I need to learn more of the host clubs personalities… If I am to do your request…. I might come to the club later, if that's okay….?" I glanced at them from looking down at the floor, unsure. "Yeah, that's fine." The twins replied in unison, they seemed to be bored. Haruhi gave me a warm smile, and I started to question if he really was a boy. He looked so much like a girl. I nodded in thanks quickly and went back to my seat, pushing out a sigh of relief that I had gotten that over with.

The rest of the day was just as boring. When classes were finally over and everyone was going home, I stood up and glanced over at Sakura. "A-are you going to come with me? I need to go to that club… To see their personalities…" I trailed off, and glanced at her again. She sighed and got up, "I suppose. I can't just leave without you," She answered after a moment. "Okay," smiling slightly at her agreement, I unnaturally lead the way through the halls, and opened the door to the music room slowly when we got there. Of course it seemed as though the rose petals waited for the door and whipped in our faces anyway, so opening it slowly did nothing. "Ahh, rose petals," I muttered as one landed directly on my face. Sakura rolled her eyes, and we walked in.

"Ooh, they're here!" I recognized the twins' voices. "Hello!" They popped up in front of us, and glanced at Sakura in surprise. They grinned after a moment. Hikaru started speaking, and Kaoru finished the sentences. "Sakura," "You're here too?" "But you aren't going to-" "draw are you?" They finished in unison again. "Are you going to request someone?" They smiled slyly. Sakura answered in a second, with a simple "No."

I walked over to a window sill and sat on it, pulling out my sketchbook and watching the hosts for a moment. Honey and Mori were sitting at the same area, Honey was eating cake cheerfully and talking to the girls around him. Mori sat there silently, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Tamaki was rather loud at his table, flirting with girls here and there. I shuttered, finding that quite uncomfortable. Haruhi was sitting calmly, talking with the girls at his table. The twins seemed to be… doing something with each other that made girls go wild. They kept getting real close, almost kissing, blushing, and what-not. I questioned it, but it looked so funny that the girls loved that. Two brothers putting on a show like that, wow, that's funny. I held back a few giggles and turned to look at Kyoya. He was standing, speaking to girls as well. He held out his notebook and seemed to be writing in it.

A cake was suddenly shoved in my face, and a childish voice said, "Have some cake for helping us out!" I looked up and saw Honey smiling at me and Sakura. She had a cake as well. "Thank you, Honey-senpai." Sakura said simply, and ate it silently. I nodded in thanks, and saw him skip back to his table happily, which I thought was rather cute.

After a while, I sketched out some of the hosts in different scenes. Just to get a feel at what they are like. I turned to look at Sakura, who was boredly looking around. "Which host do you like the most, if you like any of them?" My question seemed to surprise her, and she stayed silent and looked at all of them. "Kyoya-senpai," She said bluntly after another moment or two.

"Oooh, do you like him? The cool type?" The twins seemed to have come over, grinning at Sakura. They wanted to cause trouble again. Sakura glared at them and replied quickly. "No, he annoys me the least. He and Mori-senpai are the least bothersome of your little hosting club."

Suddenly, Kaoru looked over at Hikaru, looking like he was about to cry. "Hikaru, do you think I'm bothersome?" Hikaru gasped and hugged him close, bringing their faces close together. "I would never think of you as bothersome! I couldn't live without you….," Girls started to scream and almost faint because of this, and I heard Haruhi sigh from the other side of the room.

Glancing at Sakura, I noticed her disgusted look, and when she looked over at me she spoke. "Miji, are you sure you want to be here?" I smiled, and tried to keep from laughing. "They've been doing this the whole time, you just haven't noticed it." She rolled her eyes at me.

Throughout the rest of the club, the twins bugged Sakura a few times while I kept drawing. I had many drawings of the hosts, and a lot of sketches of them too. When it was time to go, Sakura sighed loudly in relief and rushed to walk out of the door. I followed her as quickly as I could. The twins said something before we left, they said we were like a mother duck and it's duckling, the way I'd follow Sakura around. It made her glare at them from over her shoulder and walk out faster.

In the hall, I decided to talk. "Do you like it there at all?" "Not really. Those two twins are rather annoying."

"Awh, but they are just teasing you."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"They are pretty funny too, with that act."

"It's disgusting, they're brothers."

"Yeah, but they are doing it for attention. I wonder if that Honey boy is putting on an act too, it's hard to tell but it's also hard to believe he is actually that childish, being a third year."

Sakura seemed to not care, and just simply agreed.

We got into the car, without another word. After a while, I spoke up again. "… Do you want to try drawing with me, when we get home?" "I suppose…"

When we got home, I had completely forgotten about my uncle… but now that I was home, I remembered. I started to shake. I tried to keep myself calm.

As we entered, I could feel the fear trying to take over, I wanted to run, just run, and never come back. But I couldn't do that. I would be a horrible person. My uncle is just doing what's best for me, he is just a little mixed up ever since his wife died, it's not his fault, it's mine for making mistakes.

Sakura probably could see me shaking, because she grabbed my arm and led me into her room. She closed the door, and as soon as that happened I heard his footsteps. Fear crawled through my brain, and I mindlessly dived underneath her bed. I heard my uncle, he said something, but I was too scared to process the words. Sakura replied something, and closed her door completely. I stayed under her bed for moments longer, too scared. I was going to get punished. I was going to get Sakura punished for lying…

I got up, and nervously grabbing my bag that was left on the floor, I pulled out my sketchbook again. I started drawing, sitting on her bed now, and started drawing a girl. A girl in a corner, knees pulled up. "I'm sorry…. I shouldn't be brining you into this. I don't want you to be punished for lying, maybe I should go to my room…" I mumbled to her as she looked at me with slightly worried eyes. "No, you stay here. He has no authority over me." Her reply made me relax slightly… "But he could tell your parents." I let out quietly. "Then I'll tell them what he does to you." She replied simply. I shuttered. "They wouldn't believe you," I told her, I know they wouldn't. I've tried to tell them before myself. I didn't think it was right when I was little, but I guess it's okay…

Sakura shoved her phone into my face. There was a picture… of me, on the screen, with the red mark on my face. I didn't realize the red mark was that bad. It covered my whole cheek. "Proof, Momiji." I looked away, remembering the last time I tried to say anything. "They won't believe you. They'll say I slept on a wrinkle in the pillow, or that I fell and was blaming it on someone, or even, that I like somebody. That I'm blushing." Sakura's eyes widened slightly. She stayed silent for a moment. "My parents are not like that… They are strict, sure, but they are still very caring."

The week passes like a breeze. I find the more time I spend with the host club, the happier I'm getting, day by day. I found that I'd been getting closer to the twins and Honey more than the rest of the club… The twins would always mess with us, mainly Sakura. Honey would always offer me cake, or watch me draw or ask me to draw Usa-Chan. He always put me in a good mood, which is childlike personality.

The day comes for me to hand in the drawing, and as I stand , I'm instantly pulled away from my seat. In surprise, I let out a squeak, and see that Kaoru has ahold of me. Hikaru is extending his hand to Sakura. "Come, we must dress you up!" Sakura sighs, looking from his hand to his face. She put her hand in his, and they dragged us off to the Music Room 3 changing rooms. They shoved the both of us in, and I almost fell. "Change!" I heard their voices outside. I turned around, looking at what they'd picked out for me. I almost puked. It was pink! And a dress! Ew!

"I'm not wearing this." I muttered, opening the curtains and walking back out. Sakura already had changed, she was wearing a pretty pink and white tank top, and a purple skirt. "That's really pretty on you, Sakura." I complimented her. It did look nice. She smiled back at me, for the first time a real smile in the school. "Thank you." Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up. "Ooh, look, she's really smiling!" Sakura looked at them, but her smile did not falter. She went back into the changing area. The twins turned their attention to me. "Awh, why didn't you wear the pretty pink dress?" They whined to me, wrapping their arms around me. I felt a blush on my features, from the closeness of them. Don't react, that's what they want. "I don't like pink," I simply said. Sakura walked out of the changing room, back in her kimono. Her smile faded, looking from the twins to me. "What are you doing?" Hikaru spoke up. "Did we upset her?" Kaoru answered him. "I think we did."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and I slipped from their grasp. I picked up my bag which was laying on one of the couches, and took out a rather large sheet of paper. I threw it at the twins, which they caught, surprisingly. "There's your request,"

The twins frown, and Sakura smiles. "Does this mean you're not going to come to the club anymore?" Hikaru asked suddenly. I was surprised, I didn't realize that I wouldn't have to come anymore. I exchanged a glance with Sakura, and she started to speak. "Don't worry. We will keep coming," She smiled warmly. They smiled back.

When we had arrived home that afternoon, Sakura rushed off somewhere. She didn't tell anyone and wouldn't tell anyone when they asked. I grew worried, and waited for her to come back. I mindlessly flipped through my music for a while, probably an hour or so, when I heard the front door open. I pulled my headphones down, and glanced up.

My eyes widened. Sakura came back, with her hair cut, and some bags of clothes. I didn't see what kind of clothes, though… "S-sakura?" I asked, and stood up. "Wh-why did you cut your hair?" She looked at me for a moment, and then smiled. She didn't say anything, just smiled. "Sakura…?"

She left to her room, without a word. I felt a little hurt, Sakura never hides things from me… I stood there, still in a daze, and then ran upstairs to her room. She had already gone in, and.. locked the door. She didn't answer me when I called her name, or knocked on the door. I ended up sitting by her door for a few hours. At one point, yelling occurred.

"Mom, I need to start dressing like a normal person! I need to act like a normal person!" I gasped as Sakura spoke. She was… back talking? To her mother? This is a new side of her I've never seen. Sakura was always polite to her mother. I'd never expect any of this. "I'm so sick of pushing people away with my uptight ways. I hate acting like this, mother!" After a few more minutes of her arguing, I heard something slam to the floor. I got up and quietly left to my room, since it might be best to stay out of her way for a while.

The next day I stayed in my room for most of the day, I never saw Sakura. I just heard some more yelling later on. She was probably yelling at her father. I mainly drew sketches of Sakura's new haircut based on what I saw the day before. It was so strange to see her with short hair. But it looked so nice. I had to draw it. I drew her in all sorts of poses. I must have fallen asleep while drawing, because next thing I knew a stinging pain hit my cheek , and then my head slammed against the ground. Lights blinded my eyes as they flew open.

"Wa..?" I winced at the sudden pain. "Girl, you know better than to fall asleep on the floor." My uncle was standing, looming over me… I looked at him in panic. "I-I'm so sorry," I quickly apologized to him, bowing my head slightly. "Don't let me see this happen again. Because of this, you are not to eat dinner tonight." He left the room. I looked at the floor, shaking. I looked at my hands, they were shaking badly. My sketchbook… was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, I'll have to buy another one, again… And hide it better. Not let him see me with it, either. Now that one, the one with all the host sketches… it's gone forever. He's going to burn it, and now I will never see them again.

I got up, and went over to my window. I looked out, opened the window, and jumped into the tree close to my window. I fell down the tree, sliding down and quickly ran off to a store to buy a new sketchbook…

On monday morning, I got up, getting dressed quickly, and unnaturally in some of my favorite dressy type shirts. As I came down, I was more than shocked to see… Sakura… in normal clothes? She was wearing… a skirt? and a t-shirt? This was different. Though she looked pretty good in them. "S-sakura?" I hesitantly said. She looked at me, and smiled. "Y-you look good… but…. why are you wearing those?" She just smiled more, and turned back to her plate.

For once, I actually managed to eat some eggs.. When we arrived in school, people stared at us more than usual. As we entered the classroom, I noticed everyone's glances, but we ignored them. Sakura seemed totally oblivious, listening to music from her headphones.

When classes were over, and club hours started, it seemed Sakura wanted to go to the host club because she headed straight there. I followed her hesitantly, continually staring at her. It was just so… strange… to see her like this. She talked different, she walked different, she acted different. She wore different clothing.. She had headphones! Her of all people, she's so proper! She opened the doors suddenly, and rose petals were whipped at us again.

At this moment, I was not paying attention. I lost my footing, just as a petal happened to land on my face. I fell to the floor, creating a loud thump. My newly bought sketchbook slide across the floor, stopping by the feet of Honey. He looked down in surprise, and looked over at me. It took him less than a second to hop over to me. "Are you okay?" He held a hand out to me, which I hesitantly took. He helped me up and handed me my sketchbook. "I'm okay, yeah." I quietly answered him, looking away. His face was too cute looking to look directly at. I held my sketchbook close to my chest. Sakura looked at me with surprise. "Why'd you fall?" I rubbed the back of my next, embarrassed. "I must've lost my balance, haha…."

Every host was over now, staring at Sakura. "Princess, what happened to you!" Tamaki's loud voice boomed. "What? I got a haircut, big deal," Sakura said simply. Everyone sweat dropped. Tamaki dramatically fell in front of Sakura. "Darling princess, why aren't you proper like you used to be? What happened to my proper lady!" He was crying dramatically. Sakura crossed her arms, "I was tired of being the stuck up 'princess.' " She air quoted the princess part, and glared slightly at Tamaki. Her eyes softened, though. She looked down at the floor, rubbing her arm nervously. "I was tired to driving people away with the way I acted…" I frowned. "You weren't driving anyone away…" The twins nodded in agreement. "Yeah, except now you've killed Tono." They pointed at Tamaki, who was now in his 'emo corner'.

Sakura sighed, ignoring their comment. She scoffs quietly. "I tried to make other friends, besides you. I drove them away," She said sadly. Honey jumped up and said something. "But you still have us, right?" I saw a slight nod from Mori behind him. Sakura smiled at them. "Yup… I just didn't wanna be the stuck up girl with two female friends and then six male friends." Everyone froze, except Sakura. I didn't freeze as much, though… I had a suspicion Haruhi was a girl but I never looked into it. I assumed she meant Haruhi. All of the hosts, excluding Haruhi and Kyoya, and of course Mori, were shocked. "T-two?" They all said in unison. Sakura raised in eyebrow. "I knew from the first two days. It's obvious. Momiji and Haruhi." I decided to help out. "I had my suspicion too…" I smiled slightly. Haruhi sighed, "I told you guys it wasn't that hard to see I was a girl." She went on very quietly, "It's just everyone in this school are rich idiots…" Sakura smiled at her. The twins suddenly looked very threatened. "You're not going to tell, are you?!" Sakura gave them a look. "Why would I?" They let out a sigh of relief. Haruhi looked pretty annoyed. "Stop making a big deal about my gender. I don't care who knows."

I stopped listening, and turned to look at Honey. "Honey-senpai… Can I draw you doing a cute pose? I want to draw." I smiled shyly. He's so cute, I can't help but draw him ,right? He smiled at me. "Sure okay!" We walked over to my drawing spot, and he posed cutely with his Usa-Chan. I got to work quickly, on the first page of my sketchbook. I quickly drew out the pose, and some specific features of his hair and clothing. I smiled at my sketch. "You can stop now, I have a pretty good sketch to work off of." He smiled and bounced over to me, watching me draw. By this point Sakura had joined us and was watching me draw as well. This continued for a few minutes before Mori dragged Honey off to his table because his guests were waiting. I kept looking at him as he sat there, to get some more specific features down. By the end of the day, I had completed my sketch.

The next few days were pretty normal with the teasing of Sakura by the twins, Kyoya bringing up Haruhi's debt, etc etc. When Wednesday [end]

* * *

 **Sorry for the bad ending. I don't have the rest of the roleplay to even finish that sentence, haha.**


End file.
